Asgore Believah
"You, me...and Temagee" ''- Ruined King Asgore before his fight Asgore Believah, also known as Ric of Asgore Believah, is the king of the Underground and the UnderEK version of Asgore Dreemurr from Undertale: http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Asgore_Dreemurr He is the ex-husband of Torya, the father of Kylesriel and the adoptive father of Jara. Because of the death of both of his children, he planned to kill seven humans in order to break the barrier separating humans and monsters. '''Species/Appearance' Asgore is a boss monster with blond hair on his head and his beard and thick black eyebrows. He also has two long horns. He is often wearing a purple cloak and a golden chestplate. He has a golden crown with a single red gem on it and wields a green power sword. Personality He is kind but doesn't always see eye to eye with others. He enjoys tea, gardening and Torya's butterscotch pie. He is very sad and regretful of his decision to kill 7 humans. His only desires are to be with his wife and children again although he knows that is impossible. Abilities Asgore has control over fire, like Torya and he uses a green power sword as a weapon. He can use magic to multiply his sword and he casts walls of bravery and patience. He can shoot fireballs that follow Lusk's movement. He uses two soul colours on Lusk : orange and aqua. Changing Lusk's soul to orange means Lusk cannot stop moving and changing it to aqua means he becomes slower and gains more defense. As Ruined King Asgore, his attacks are incredibly fast and deal a lot of damage. However, if he is the Ruined King, his sword has a missing space in the middle, which provides Lusk a place to dodge. Lusk can hurt Asgore by eating butterscotch pie in front of him, this is more effective when he is the Ruined King. Backstory Asgore and Torya were the rulers of the monsters after the humans trapped them underground. They had a son, Kylesriel and when Jara , the first human, fell into the underground, they adopted her. When Jara died, Kylesriel collected her soul to reach the surface but he was killed by humans. Struck by grief and rage from the death of his children, Asgore swore to kill the next seven humans who fell into the underground to free the monsters from their prison. Torya was angry at Asgore for his decision and left him to live in the Ruins. Asgore killed the next 6 humans to fall into the underground, one of them being Justice-ice and kept their souls. In Battle For an in battle description, see: http://underek.wikia.com/wiki/Asgore_Believah/In_Battle Ruined King Asgore Near the end of the Genocide Route, Lusk fights Ruined King Asgore, a boss exclusive to the Genocide Route. Ruined King Asgore is furious at Lusk for destroying his friends and family and the fight is significantly harder than the regular Asgore fight. Ruined Asgore has darker hair that is covering one eye and red eyes opposed to regular Asgore who has blue eyes. His beard is ragged and appears to be shorter. He has a broken heart on his chestplate and a torn cape instead of cloak. He is wearing a ripped shirt and pants and his power sword is glitching and fading in the middle. Category:Characters Category:Bosses